A Time In Peril
by Lehcupcakeslayer
Summary: As Twilight Sparkle brings Cerberus back to watch over the gates of Tartarus, she realizes that one villain has escaped, and will cause unjust chaos in the land of Equestria! Can Twilight get her friends to help her with this hard task ahead of her? can she overcome the challenges that await her as she tries to take down this secretive monster? Based off "It's About Time"


**_Hey! Welcome to my first Fan Fiction! I am new to the writing business especially writing stuff about TV shows or movies. So, I'd thought I'd start out with the fandom I know about most; MLP! Enjoy this Alternative ending to MLP's "It's About Time" all writes go to Hasbro/Discovery Family. Enjoy!_**

—

"Hey Cerberus!" Twilight yells, levitating the yellow and blue ball higher. "Look what I have!" The three heads of the enormous dog shoot up from the ponies as there eyes transfix onto the ball. Twilight suddenly shoots in the opposite direction of Ponyville with the levitating ball, and Cerberus still eyeing it. "I'll be back as soon as I return from the gates of Tartarus" Twilight calls back to her three friends as she leads Cerberus out of town. "Once hes back at home there will be no disaster!" "Be back soon!" Fluttershy calls out, a proud look glittering in her eyes. Twilight nodded to her and continued down the path to the Everfree Forest.

The forest was dark, more then other days that Twilight has been there. As she looked around her run turn into a trot. _It's just one or two clouds more than usual_ Twilight thought to herself, but a few drop of sweat ran down her forehead as doubt overshadowed her. It had been a long day, and she had just put back cerberus, which meant no protection but her magic. From one way to another, it was unbearablel . The forest grew darker as the day drew to an end. Twilights horn then glowed as she noticed it got dark. as soon as her horn started to glow, a shadowy figure appeared, one that she could not make out. After a few minutes more Twilight became curious to what figure was lurking in the bushes and trees of the forest ahead. Finally, Twilight tried to speak to the shadow, but as the first words came out of her mouth, A swift and quiet _Whoosh_ Behind Twilight made her jump as she turned the other way again. Her heart rate increased and her muscles tightened and she looked as if she were a statue in the pale light the forest could barely show."Wh-Who's there" Twilight stammered. bit after bit, her horn glowed with light brighter as she gained movement again. "Show yourself! By o-order of Princess Twilight Sparkle!" She looked around, confused where the mysterious figure went. as she grew more anxious, a dark, almost gravely voice made Twilight jump again. "Well, _Twilight,_ you shall never be _**MY**_ ruler" Twilights was taken aback by this and she went into a attack stance. But she knew this was wrong, so she quietly turned and took deep breaths, but standing more relaxed, acknowledging that everything was going to be alright. Twilight Then turned back strong, but by then the shadow had disappeared again. "What do you want? just leave me alone! I'm just trying to get home" Inside of the bushes a smile appeared. "What do _I want?"_ The voice said in a amused tone. A few moments of silence occurs, and Twilight glares at the bushes, her horn glowing dimmer than a while ago. The figure suddenly enters into Her line of view and her eyes grow wide. In her path she now sees a blue Ram, with baggy but heart-stopping red eyes. Around his neck was a bright necklace with a small silver bell. Twilight takes a few steps back, almost shaking. "I want my _authority_ back, my dear princess" The Ram says as he shows his sharp teeth in a Threatening facial expression. " _You.._ " Twilight said, trying to make out words. "So you have heard of me I see." The Ram looked at twilight with a glare. "Grogar.. If Im not mistaken. You been in many books in the Canterlot library.. They say you were a powerful villain with dark magic and was locked in tartarus for eternity-" "You have studied well." Gorger interrupted, and Twilight could see he was not impressed. "CLEARLY not good enough. But I've already lost some of my time talking to _You." Gee how judgmental_ Twilight thought as Grogar tried going around her. she quickly stopped him. "You're not going anywhere. it's plain to see your trying to cause chaos. but I will not let you-" She was interrupted again by sudden stabs in the front legs as black hands made out of magic with blue lining grabbed her. She was lifted up into the air and sudden fear erupted from inside her. "AGH!" Twilight cried as the magic slammed her against one of the trees. "I don't wanna hear your sentimental hero speech." Gorger spat at horn glowed bright and drops of sweat emerged from her forehead as she tried to escape the magics grasp, but it didn't budge. _Why can I not escape the magic? why can't my magic overpower this force?_ Twilight questioned as sheared again with all her might. The magic split, one holding her to the tree, the other grabbed some vines from the inner forest and tied her. A blue glow developed around the vines, then flashed away, and the hand finally leg go of her. She then tried to escape again, but the vines were just like the hands to her. _They must have put a spell onto these vines.._ "You best wanna take it easy _**Princess.**_ I have a feeling you will be hear for quite a while." Gorgar saidAfter a few minutes of trying, Twilight finally stopped, tired, and look down ready to give up. Grogar then smiled, knowing she couldn't stop him. he left just a few minute after with a victorious trot in his step. Twilight slowly and steadily put her head up, her teeth gritting. You may have won this round" she muttered under her breath. "But as Celestia is my witness, I _WILL_ stop you, make no mistake."


End file.
